Modern Golic Vulcan Grammar Lesson 9
TGV/MGV - Lesson 9 Ba-|Iyi-Gol-Vuhlkansu - Tupa 9 WEAK VERBS Kobat-Tor-Zhitlar New Vocabulary Uzh-Zhit-Feim Tor to do, to make Fulag-tor to lead Gla-tor to see Ha-tor to live Kal-tor to allow, to let Kras-tor to paint Kum-tor to catch Mahr-tor to buy Min-tor to glow Nam-tor to be, to exist Og-tor to sew Pil-tor to prepare food Puk-tor to fight She-tor to ascend, to go up Tam-tor to dance Tev-tor to descend Yahv-tor to borrow Zahal-tor to follow Zhu-tor to hear Fna' through S' from, out of Kin-kur yellow Os old Pla-kur blue Uzh new Wehk many Yar-kur green Yon-kur red Zam few Dunap book Fau-yut road, street Kaiden stairs Kelek house Kov rock, stone Krani window Sai-vel clothes Wak-vel clock Yem-tukh food Yut path, trail, way Notes Pitohlar 1. Weak verbs are very common in Traditional and Modern Golic Vulcan, and are very simple to use, having the same form for all persons in each tense. There are no separate transitive or intransitive forms in Traditional and Modern Golic Vulcan. In this lesson we will be discussing only the present tense of weak verbs. Later lessons will cover past and future forms of verbs. Below is an example of a present tense weak verb: Gla-tor = to see Gla-tor nash-veh gla-tor (lit. sees this-one) = I see Gla-tor du = you (singular) see Gla-tor sa-veh (lit. sees male-one) = he sees Gla-tor ko-veh (lit. sees female-one) = she sees Gla-tor ish-veh (lit. sees that-one) = it sees Gla-tor etek = we see Gla-tor dular = you (plural) see Gla-tor au = they see 2. Although words exist for "he" (sa-veh) and "she" (ko-veh), those words are normally only used in Traditional Golic, specific ancient rituals, formal literature, and school. In Modern Golic usage, ish-veh is normally used for all genders of the third person singular. Of course, it is never incorrect for the student of Golic Vulcan to use the separate forms and we will do so in most lessons. 3. Plurals are formed by directly suffixing lar to the end of the noun modified. Lar is not used following a numbered noun, eg. Gla-tor nash-veh kau kov, meaning "I see five stones." Notice that kov is not suffixed. The number implies plurality, so the pluralizing suffix is not necessary. Exercise 1 Tusok 1 Translate the following into Federation Standard English: 1. Mahr-tor Sonok uzh wak-vel. 2. Yahv-tor T'Luki dunap. 3. Og-tor Sonok os sai-vel. 4. Pil-tor T'Luki yem-tukh. 5. She-tor Sonok kaiden hi tev-tor T'Luki kaiden. 6. Fulag-tor suk'sehlat heh zahal-tor pi'sehlat. 7. Kras-tor ish-veh yar-kur svep. 8. Tam-tor nash-veh svi'uzh kelek. 9. Puk-tor yon-kur Sehlat heh pla-kur le-matya. 10. Ha-tor Sonok heh T'Luki svi'pi'kelek svi'suk'solai. 11. Min-tor yon fna'krani svi'suk'kelek fi'fau-yut. 12. Yahv-tor Sonok kin-kur dunaplar s'T'Luki. 13. Nam-tor wehk pla-kur kovlar svi'solai hi zam yon-kur kovlar. 14. Kum-tor yon-kur le-matya os teresh-kah fi'yut. 15. Zahal-tor pi'Sonok os nesh-sehlat fna'masupik solai na'fau-yut. 16. Zhu-tor T'Luki sehlatlar fna'krani fi'yut na'svep. Exercise 2 Tusok 2 Translate the following into Golic Vulcan: 1. T'Luki buys a new clock. 2. Sonok is borrowing the book. 3. T'Luki is sewing the clothes. 4. Sonok is preparing the food. 5. Sonok is descending the stairs but T'Luki is ascending the stairs. 6. The little sehlat is leading and the big sehlat is following. 7. You are painting the red door. 8. We are dancing in the new house. 9. The green le-matya and the yellow sehlat are fighting. 10. Sonok and T'Luki live in the big house in the small field. 11. The fire glows through the window of the little house on the road. 12. T'Luki borrows the blue books from Sonok. 13. There are many red stones in the field but few green stones. 14. The red le-matya catches the old teresh-kah in the field. 15. Sonok hears the le-matyas through the window on the path to the door. 16. Little T'Luki follows the old white sehlat through the wet field to the road. The student is encouraged to learn further by making new sentences based on words from the dictionaries. Category:Vulcan